El oráculo de la vida
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Sakura emprende un viaje al mundo de los magos... ¿sera acaso una trampa?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.- La carta de un ser querido y de un completo desconocido

En casa de la familia Kinomoto

- ¡Hola ya llegué!

- ¡Bienvenida hija! - dijo el Sr. Fujitaka desde la cocina - ¿cómo te fue?

- ¡Muy bien papá! Hola soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 18 años y estudio en el instituto Seijou; a pesar de que es miércoles acabo de salir de vacaciones ^_^

- ¡Hola monstruo! - dijo Touya que se asoma desde la sala

- ¡No soy monstruo!

- Si lo que digas

Touya se acerca y le lanza unos sobres

- Sigue tratando así a las chicas y nunca tendrás novia – dijo al atrapar los sobres

Sakura sube a su habitación con los sobres en la mano, al entrar

- ¿Como te fue? - dijo Kero quien esta jugando Mario Kart en el N64

- Bien... - Sakura lanza la mochila a un rincón y se deja caer en la cama - ... al fin libre

- ¡Wwwaaaaaaa!

- ¿Qué paso? - se levanta asustada

- Wario me lanzo un rayo antes de llegar a la meta

- ¿Y?

- ¡Por eso no le pude ganar!

- ...

Sakura nuevamente se deja caer en la cama y comienza a revisar los sobres

- Las cuotas para el próximo año del instituto, una invitación para pasar las vacaciones en el campamento, multa por no entregar el videojuego de Súper Smash Bros... ¿Kero?

- Lo siento, se me olvido dártelo

- Te la paso – dijo sonriendo - A mi también me gusta mandar a volar a Mario de ves en cuando

Sakura siguió revisado los sobres cuando de pronto

- ¡ Siiiiiii !

Del susto Kero se eriza todo y lanza el control al aire

- ¿Que pasa allá arriba? - dijo Touya quien sube por las escaleras

- ¿Sakura? - pregunto Kero justo en el momento en que el control le cae en la cabeza

- ¡Una carta de Shaoran! – contesto mostrándole el sobre

- ¡Por eso haces tanto escándalo monstruo! - dijo Touya asomándose por la puerta

- ¡No soy un monstruo!

- Pues con tanto escándalo asustas a cualquiera

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - Sakura lanza los muñecos de felpa que están sobre la cama

Ante el inminente golpe Touya cierra la puerta evadiendo el golpe, después de que termina la lluvia de muñecos, se vuelve a asomar

- Pues con ese carácter la palabra monstruo se queda corta - dijo Touya viendo a Kero

- ... - Sakura lo ve con mirada asesina

- Ok, ok... ya entendí - dijo Touya cerrando la puerta

Luego de un rato

- Bueno... vas a seguir contemplando el sobre o lo vas a leer – dijo Kero sobandose la cabeza

- Si – dijo Sakura rasgando el sobre el cual tenia el sello de "Entrega Urgente"

Querida Sakura:

Te tengo buenas noticias, se que ya empezaron las vacaciones de verano "espero no equivocarme"; la buena nueva es que tengo permiso de pasar unas semanas en Japón así que llegare el viernes a las 13:00 hrs. Espero encontrarte en el aeropuerto.

Con cariño... Shaoran Li

Luego de otro rato de silencio

- ¡Si, Shaoran viene a Japón!

En la calle todos los que pasan por allí voltean hacia la casa de Sakura

- Algo me dice que te escucharon hasta en China – dijo Kero con una gota de sudor en la frente

- ¡Sakura, Kero! ¡Ya esta lista la cena! – grito el Sr. Fujitaka

- ¡Ya vamos! por si se preguntan el por que sabe de Kero, mi papá lo atrapo en la nevera comiéndose los postres ^_^U - dijo Sakura

Al terminar la cena

- Bien nos vemos mañana – dijo Touya saliendo de la casa

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Sakura

- Pasare la noche en la casa de Yukito, tenemos que terminar el proyecto para la empresa

- Que te vaya bien – dijo el Sr. Fujitaka

- ¡Suerte! – dijeron Sakura y Kero

Rato después, cuando terminaran de lavar los platos

- ¿A que horas dijo que llegaría? – dijo el Sr. Fujitaka

- ¿Quién? – contesto Sakura

- Tomoyo

- Ah..., es que por la emoción estoy muy distraída – dijo Sakura sacando la lengua

- Ya nos dimos cuenta – dijo Kero

- No a de tardar – dijo viendo su reloj

Mientras tanto en la mansión de la familia Li

- ¡Como de que no le explicaste la razón!

- Tranquila Meiling, lo que pasa es que no la quería preocupar – dijo Shaoran

- Pero eso no es ser sincero

- Lo se... pero si mencionaba algo de esto, seguramente Kero y Touya me matan – dijo mostrando una carta escrita en pergamino con letra de color verde esmeralda

Luego de un rato de silencio

- Bueno Shaoran... – dijo en un suspiro – no tienes remedio

- Sabes que esto es muy sospechoso y no quiero que ella se involucre – dijo Li en tono firme

- Yo no hablaba de eso... – dijo poniendo cara picara – solo se que es buena excusa para ver a tu amor

- ... – tras escuchar eso la cara de Shaoran se pone roja como tomate

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!... ¡que cara!, ¡si Sakura te viera!

- ¡Meiling!

De regreso en la casa de Sakura

- ¡Bienvenida Tomoyo! – dijo el Sr. Fujitaka al abrir la puerta

- Muchas gracias por invitarme – le contesta sonriendo

Luego de que Tomoyo entrara

- Bueno como no regreso hasta el sábado en la mañana y Touya no regresara hasta mañana en la noche, no quería que Sakura estuviera sola; menos ahora que esta tan distraída

- ¿...? – Tomoyo lo mira con cara de interrogación

- Pronto sabrás a lo que me refiero – el señor Kinomoto toma una maleta del suelo - ¡Sakura ya me voy!

- ¡Qué le vaya bien Sr.! – dijo Kero al acercarse

- ¡Hola Kero! – dijo Tomoyo

- ¡Hola Tomoyo!

- ¿Y Sakura?

Al no recibir respuesta

- ¡Sakura! ¡ya se va tu papá! - grito Kero

Tras eso se escucha un golpe de una persona cayendo de la nube, seguida por los pasos de alguien corriendo y bajando las escaleras, al llegar

- Que...que te vaya... bien – dijo Sakura recuperando el aliento

- Bien ya llego el taxi, cuídense mucho – dijo saliendo de la casa

Luego de despedirse del Sr. Kinomoto ambas chicas suben a la habitación

- Y bien, ahora ¿por qué tan distraída?

- Deja que te cuente... ah espera

Sakura se asoma hacia fuera de la habitación

- ¡Kero, aléjate de la nevera!

En la cocina

- ¿Cómo rayos supo? – dijo molesto

Luego de mostrarle la carta a Tomoyo

- Así que Li viene a Japón... con razón estas tan feliz

- Si es por eso...

Sakura es interrumpida por el repentino sonido de picotazos en el vidrio de la ventana

- ¿Pero... que es eso? – dijo señalando hacia la ventana

Tomoyo se acerca a la ventana y la abre dejando entrar a una lechuza de color pardo rojizo que tenia una carta atada a una de sus patas. Tomoyo retira la carta y la lechuza emprende nuevamente el vuelo hacia rumbo desconocido

- ¿Quién te habrá escrito? – dijo Tomoyo

- ¿Una carta?

- Si y vaya que manera tan original de mandártela – dijo sonriendo

Sakura toma la carta y la observa detenidamente, esta escrita en pergamino y tiene por sello un escudo de armas en el cual se pueden distinguir un león, un hurón, un halcón y una serpiente; la dirección:

Srita. Sakura Kinomoto

Tercera habitación 2º piso,

Residencia Kinomoto, Distrito de Tomoeda,

Japón

Ambas se ven directamente a los ojos

- ¿Esto es demasiado raro no crees? – dijo Sakura

- ¿La abrirás?

- Si...

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,

Jefe supremo, Confederación

Internacional de Magos).

Estimada Srita. Kinomoto:

Le hemos enviado esta lechuza para decirle que, nos complace invitarla a la reunión anual de magos, celebrada durante 5 días en la hacienda del Dragón Azul del pueblo de Hogsmeade.

Los gastos de transportación serán pagados por la directiva de Hogwarts (los boletos dobles se encuentran en el sobre adjunto). El Dragón hacia Londres parte el sábado a las 9:30hrs. El tren hacia Hogsmeade sale de la estación de Kings Cross el mismo sábado a las 10:00 hrs. Si desea puede ir acompañada de un muggle que este conciente de su situación.

Esperamos contar con su presencia.

Muy cordialmente,

Veran Shadowcat

Directora adjunta

P.d. Favor de traer su túnica de gala para la reunión.

- ¿Pe...pe...pero que es esto? – dijo Sakura sin salir de su asombro

- No tengo ni la menor idea – dijo Tomoyo

Muy lejos de allí, la lechuza entra por la ventana de lo que parece ser una cabaña en ruinas sin embargo al dentro es como si la cabaña estuviese construida

- ¿Entregaste las cartas? – se escucha la voz de una mujer

- A sus respectivos destinos Ama – dice la lechuza que se a parado en el piso

- Pronto mi plan se llevara a cabo

Mediante un extraño resplandor, la lechuza se transforma en un chico, sin embargo debido a la oscuridad no se logra ver su apariencia

- ¿Cual es mi siguiente tarea? - pregunta

- Ve ensayando, ya que tendrás que ir por nuestros invitados – le contesta la sombra

Tras escuchar la orden se transforma nuevamente en la lechuza y sale por la ventana que entro. De regreso donde Sakura

- ¡Wwwaaaa no entiendo nada! – dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Kero al entrar

- ¿Kero a caso tu sabes algo sobre un tal colegio Hogwarts? – pregunto Tomoyo

- Mmmmmm... – pensaba mientras se limpiaba el caramelo que quedaba en su boca

- ¡Kero! – grito Sakura

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Estuviste asaltando la nevera!

- He... yo... – contesto nervioso al verse descubierto

- ¡Ven acá!

- Mas vale de aquí voló que aquí quedo

Kero sale volando a toda velocidad mientras Sakura corre tras el

- Creo que el asunto de la carta quedara para después – dijo Tomoyo con una gota de sudor en la nuca

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- La llegada de Shaoran y el viaje a Londres

Al fin ah llegado el fin de semana viernes, al parecer tanto como Sakura y Tomoyo se han olvidado de la carta de Hogwarts y esperan en la sala del Aeropuerto internacional de Japón la llegada de Shaoran

- El vuelo de las 13:00 hrs. procedente de China a arribado – se escucha un altavoz

- ¡Viva, ya esta aquí! – grita Sakura

Todos los presentes en la sala de espera se le quedan viendo

- Sakura, tienes que controlarte – le dice Kero, el cual actúa como muñeco de felpa en su hombro

- No te enojes Kero, es normal que este emocionada – dice Tomoyo

- Gracias Tomoyo... tu si me comprendes – le dice Sakura

- No tienes que agradecerme, además estoy feliz por que al fin estas modelando el vestido que te diseñe para esta ocasión

- ... – a Sakura le sale una gota de sudor en la frente

- Anda modela un poco para hacer la introducción del video de tu reencuentro con Li – dijo con la cámara en mano

- ... no es para tanto – dijo Sakura sin evitar sonrojarse

Cerca de allí Shaoran aparece arrastrando sus maletas

- Ultima vez que viajo solo – decía a si mismo pero al ver a - ¡Sakura!

- ¡Shaoran! – grita Sakura al verlo

Sin pensarlo Shaoran suelta las maletas y corre con los brazos abiertos hacia Sakura mientras que ella toma a Kero por el cuello y lo lanza al aire; en una fracción de segundo Kero se estrella en el piso mientras Sakura y Shaoran se abrasan...

- ¡Que romántico! – dijo Tomoyo mientras continuaba grabando – si esto participara en los oscares seguro gana

A tal comentario el escenario romántico desaparece y la pareja cae al suelo

- Yo diría que en lugar de romántico resulto brutal – murmura Kero tratando de recordarles que el se encontraba allí

Luego de un largo y caótico viaje a la residencia de la familia Kinomoto no creí que Kero fuera tan celoso

- Bienvenido Shaoran, te estábamos esperando – dijo el Sr. Fujitaka

- ¿Me...me estaba esperando? – contesto nervioso

- Bueno en realidad mi hija estaba tan feliz que...

- Que cada cinco segundos nos lo recordaba – dijo Touya al acercarse

- ... – al escuchar eso Sakura se sonroja

- ¿Tienes donde quedarte? – pregunto Touya mientras se colocaba el saco

- He... no... aun no – contesto Li sorprendido - ¿por qué?

- Por esta noche mi habitación estará libre

- ¿Otra vez el proyecto en casa de Yukito? – dijo Sakura

- No, lo que pasa es que deje mucho trabajo pendiente en la oficina y no creo acabarlo durante el día – contesto

- Deberías organizarte mejor

- Caería un tifón si sigo los consejos de un monstruo como tu

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- Nos vemos mañana – dijo tomando su maletín y saliendo a toda velocidad

Todos rieron excepto Sakura, a la cual le salía humo del coraje

- Bien, tengo unos trabajos pendientes en el sótano, si necesitan algo no duden en decirme – dijo el Sr. Fujitaka dirigiéndose al sótano

- (Al parecer nada ha cambiado por aquí) – pensó Shaoran

- Bien ¿en que hotel te hospedaras? Shaoran – pregunto Sakura

- Ah, es algo difícil de explicar, la verdad... mañana tengo que ir a Londres

- ¡¿A Londres?! – preguntaron Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero a la vez

- Pues si, se que debí decirlo en la carta; de hecho Meiling me regaño por no avisarte

- ¿Tiene que ver con el colegio Hogwarts de magia? – pregunto Tomoyo

- ¿Cómo lo saben? – contesto sorprendido

Los tres se vieron y asintieron, Kero voló con dirección a la habitación de Sakura y al cabo de un rato regreso con una carta escrita en un pergamino con tinta verde esmeralda

- Tu también recibiste la invitación, pero ¿cómo? – dijo Shaoran

- Por medio de una lechuza, aunque hay muchas cosas que no entiendo – dijo Sakura – por ejemplo ¿qué es un muggle?

- Con esa palabra, se refieren a las personas que no poseen magia

- ¡Entonces podré ir contigo Sakura! – dijo Tomoyo muy emocionada – debo preparar mi equipo de filmación, cargar videocintas extras ¿Crees que los magos tengan un cargador de baterías?

A Shaoran y a Kero les sale una gota de sudor

- ¿Y el Dragón que nos llevara a Londres? – pregunto Sakura

- Lo podré localizar con esto – dijo Shaoran

Shaoran saca de una de las maletas, su tablero mágico

- Entonces le diré a papá que siempre si voy al viaje – dijo Sakura dirigiéndose al sótano

- Y, yo tengo que decirle a mi madre; nos vemos mañana – dijo Tomoyo saliendo rumbo a su casa

Mientras tanto Shaoran y Kero se quedan solos

- Pero... que no se dan cuanta que esto es muy sospechoso – dijo asombrado

- Voy a asaltar la nevera, ¿no gustas un postre? – dijo Kero con cara de travieso

- ... – Shaoran cae al piso – ¿por que no me toman en serio?

Al día siguiente, a las 8:30am; suena el timbre de la residencia Kinomoto

- Buenos días Tomoyo

- Buenos días Sr. Kinomoto, ¿Sakura y Shaoran ya están listos?

- La verdad... todavía ni se despiertan – dijo sonriendo

- ... – Tomoyo cae al suelo

Luego de que Tomoyo pasara al recibidor con sus maletas

- ¡Sakura ya llego Tomoyo!

- ¡Si ya voy!

Luego de un rato

- ¡Chicos, el desayuno esta li...! – todavía no terminaba de gritar cuando todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa - ¡vaya si que tenían hambre!

- Es que se nos hace tarde – dijo Sakura con una gota de sudor en la frente

- ¡Gracias por los alimentos! – dijeron todos antes de comenzar a comer

Otro rato después

- ¡Vamos Sakura que no llegamos! – dijo Shaoran

- ¡Que les vaya bien! – dijo el Sr. Fujitaka

- Nos vemos pronto papá – dijo Sakura

- Hasta luego – dijeron Tomoyo, Kero y Shaoran

A las 9:25am cerca del parque pingüino

- ¿Alguna señal del transporte? – pregunto Kero

- Aun no... – dijo Shaoran observando el tablero mágico

- Faltan 5 minu... – Sakura no termino de hablar

El tablero comenzó a reaccionar, una flecha de color dorado apareció en el centro del mismo

- Al fin apareció, ¡Vamos es por allá! – dijo Shaoran

Todos tomaron sus maletas hasta Kero lleva su lonchera repleta de dulces y caminaron con dirección al parque, justo allí había un hermoso dragón azul

- ¡Wooaaaww! – exclamaron Sakura, Shaoran y Kero

- ¿Pero que...? – dijo Tomoyo con cara de interrogación

- ¿Acaso no lo vez? – dijo Sakura señalando al dragón

- Ver ¿qué?... ¿El dragón?

- Ella no lo puede ver por que es un muggle, pero si ustedes lo pueden ver; eso quiere decir que son Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li – dijo una voz

Junto al dragón se encontraba un chico vestido con una túnica verde al parecer tenia aproximadamente 18 años, cabello rubio, ojos azules y orejas de elfo

- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto Kero

- ¿Quién?, ¿Dónde? – dijo Tomoyo viendo a todos lados

- Mi nombre es Link Hylius, son ustedes los magos que se dirigen a Londres

- (Link, donde he escuchado ese nombre) – pensó Kero

- Si, somos nosotros – contesto Shaoran

- ¿Con quien hablan? – dijo nuevamente Tomoyo

- ¿Ella los acompañara? – pregunto Link

- Si – dijo Sakura

- ¡Yvai hazte cargo!

El dragón se quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos de Tomoyo, cuando los ojos de ella se encontraron con los del dragón, los ojos rojos del dragón brillaran intensamente,... cuando dejaron de brillar...

- ¡Woaaww! ¿cómo hicieron para aparecer tan rápido? – dijo sorprendida Tomoyo

- Ya estábamos allí, solo que no nos podías ver – dijo Link, sonriendo

- ¿Acaso la han hechizado? – pregunto Kero

- No, se dice que cuando un humano no mágico cruza su mirada con la de un dragón; adquiere la suficiente magia como para ver todo lo mágico de este mundo, je; perdonen la redundancia – dijo con la mano tras la nuca

- ¿Entonces Tomoyo ya es como Shaoran y yo? – pregunto Sakura

- No, la magia que ella posee no puede ser usada ya que en realidad solo es un vinculo con el dragón

- En pocas palabras Tomoyo solo ve, lo que el dragón puede ver ¿o me equivoco? – dijo Kero

- Así es... bien será mejor que se coloquen esto

Link les entrega a cada uno un brazalete dorado para Kero fue un anillo

- ¿Para que son? – pregunto Tomoyo

- Son para que no sean vistos por los muggles cuando lleguemos a Londres – contesto mostrando su brazalete

- ¡Entonces vamos! – dijo Sakura con emoción

En eso Link sube al lomo de Yvai y con un chasquido de sus dedos aparece frente a ellos una canasta lo suficientemente grande como para que los chicos subieran

- ¡Suban! – les dijo Link

- Es seguro – dijo Shaoran viéndolo con desconfianza

- ¡Claro! – contesto sonriendo

Una vez que todos subieran a la canasta el dragón la carga con sus garras y emprende el vuelo, el cual era tan rápido que no podían ver nada a su alrededor

- ¡Woaw esto es lo que yo llamo velocidad! – dijo Kero

- ¿Cuanto tardaremos en llegar? – pregunto Shaoran

- No mucho así que no se preocupen – contesto Link

- Pero si estamos a miles de kilómetros

Pasaron 20 minutos...

- ¡Ya llegamos! – dijo Link

- ¡Que! – dijeron todos sorprendidos

Yvai comenzó a descender en un callejón, soltó la canasta y se coloca a un lado

- No lo creo – dijo Tomoyo

- ¿Ya estamos en Londres? – dijo Sakura

- Si – contesto Link sonriendo

- Falta 10 minutos para que salga el tren – dijo Kero

- ¿Y los brazaletes? – dijo Tomoyo

Link volteo a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie los viera

- Ya se los pueden quitar – les dijo

Una vez que todos se los quitan, intentan devolvérselos pero

- Será mejor que se los queden, seguro los necesitaran en el futuro, la estación de Kings Croos es enfrente – dijo Link señalando al otro lado de la calle – solo sigan las indicaciones escritas en el boleto y no tendrán problemas

Todos voltearon hacia la estación

- ¡Gracias por... – dijo Sakura al voltear - ... ¿y Link?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kero

- ¡Desaparecieron!

- El dragón y la canasta también – dijo Tomoyo

- Pues que esperaban, es un mago después de todo – dijo Shaoran

- Tal vez, vamos a la estación – dijo Sakura

El grupo llego a la estación pero al revisar las boletos...

- ¡¿Qué?, aquí debe haber un error!

- ¿Que pasa Sakura? – dijo Shaoran

- Anden 9 ¾ , y ese ¿cual es?

- Y si pre... – Tomoyo no termino de hablar

- Si preguntamos, seguro los juzgan de locos – dijo Kero

- ¿Los? ¿Y tu que? – dijo Shaoran

- ¿Estas hablando con un muñeco recuerdas?

- ... – Shaoran voltea a todos lados viendo si alguien lo había oído

- Otra sugerencia Tomoyo... ¿Tomoyo? – dijo Sakura

Tomoyo tenia la vista fija entre los andenes 9 y 10

- Me pareció... ver a alguien conocido – dijo en voz baja

- ¿Has estado antes aquí? – pregunto Shaoran

- No... pero algo me dice que debemos ir hacia allá

- ¿Hacia donde? – dijo Sakura

Tomoyo comienza a caminar, seguida por los demás; cuando de pronto...

- Clásico, este lugar esta atestado de muggles

- Lo bueno es que ni uno nos puede ver

- Anden 9 ¾, síganme

Frente a Tomoyo pasaron tres gnomos, los cuales atravesaron la columna que divide al anden 9 del 10, dejando a los chicos sorprendidos

- ¿Qué serian esas cosas? – pregunto Sakura

- ¡Atravesaron el muro! – dijo Tomoyo

Sin decir mas Shaoran atravesó el muro dejando a las chicas atrás, rato después él reapareció frente a ellas

- ¡Es el anden! – les dijo

Así todos entraron a través de el muro... del otro lado encontraron el anden, Sakura voltea hacia atrás y puede ver con claridad escrito con letras doradas 9 ¾

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.- Encuentro con un viejo amigo

Todos miraban sorprendidos, frente a ellos estaba un tren listo para iniciar el viaje; pero no era precisamente la maquina lo que les sorprendía sino que alrededor de ellos había, elfos, gnomos, personas de aspecto realmente diferente en los carros de equipaje se lograban ver cosas fuera de lo común: desde calderos hasta jaulas con criaturas que para ellos eran míticas

- U...ustedes creen que ese sea... nuestro tren – dijo Tomoyo sin salir del asombro

- ¡Hola chicos! – escucharon una voz familiar atrás de ellos

Al voltear

- ¡Link! – dijeron al unísono

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – dijo Sakura

- Disculpen pero tenia que regresar a Yvai a su dueño – contesto – bien piensan quedarse viendo o van a subir

¿Tu también vas a Hogsmeade? – pregunto Shaoran

- ¿Piensan ir sin un guía?

- No... solo era curiosidad

Link los ayuda a poner el equipaje en el compartimiento del tren y suben al tren

- ¿En donde nos vamos a sentar? – pregunta Shaoran al ver que el tren esta dividido en cubículos

- Puede ser en cualquier cubículo solo pregunten si no esta ocupado – dijo Link

- ¿No vendrás con nosotros? – pregunto Kero

- La verdad tengo un lugar reservado con unos amigos – dijo señalando otro cubículo – no se preocupen cuando lleguemos vendré por ustedes

Cuando Link se alejo

- Bien ¿en cual? – dijo Kero

- ¿Que tal ese? – señalo Sakura

El grupo se acerco y toco a la puerta

- ¡Adelante! – se escucho la voz de un chico

Sakura abrió la puerta y entro, dentro se encontraba un chico de cabello negro usaba gafas, un sombrero muy extraño y vestía una túnica de gala de color negro

- Disculpe, ¿hay lugar aquí? – pregunto Sakura

- Hay cinco, solo dos están separados – dijo sin separar la vista del libro que leía

- Podemos...

- Si pasen, no creo que a Spy o a Rubí les moleste

- Gracias...

Los chicos entraron y se sentaron, Tomoyo junto a la ventana frente al chico de gafas, a su lado Sakura y Shaoran mientras Kero volaba pegado a la ventana viendo a las personas de afuera. Al dar las 10:00am el tren inicio la marcha. Durante un rato todos permanecieron en silencio.

En un cubículo de otro vagón del tren el sitio parecía reservado para un hechicero oscuro, no entraba luz alguna; por lo que no se podía distinguir nada

- Nuevamente intervino – dijo la voz de un chico

- ¿Que te dije con respecto a eliminarlo? – contesto la voz de una mujer entre la oscuridad

- Lo siento Ama, es demasiado fuerte

- Si no te deshaces de él yo misma me encargare de acabarte

- ... – el chico parece haber quedado mudo del temor

- Pero antes, quiero que evites que cierta persona arruine mi plan

- Si como usted ordene

- Y mas vale que no tengas mas interrupciones o si no

- ... lo se – contesto resignado

De regreso con Sakura y compañía

- Me siento incomoda – murmuro Tomoyo

- Demasiado silencio – le contesto en voz baja Sakura viendo a Shaoran

Tomoyo y Shaoran asintieron, mientras que Kero no se apartaba del cristal

- ¿Su primer viaje a Hogsmeade? – pregunto el chico sin dejar de leer el libro

- Si – contesto Sakura

- No se preocupen, se que va a tardar pero a Rubí le gusta hacer amigos

Pasaron varias horas pero repentinamente, un extraño presentimiento hizo voltear a Kero hacia la puerta, justo en el momento que se abrió

- ¡Ya regresamos y traemos dulces! – dijo la chica vestida de negro

- No hables de dulces ¡los detesto! – contesto un pequeño felino negro que volaba junto a ella

Ambos se quedan paralizados al ver a Sakura y compañía

- U... ustedes – dijeron al unísono

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el chico de gafas sin apartar la vista del libro

- ¿Rubí Moon? – dijo Sakura

- ¿Spinel? – dijo Kero

- Eso quiere decir que… - dijo Shaoran

- Yo estaba segura de que te conocía de algún lado – dijo Tomoyo – eres Eriol

El chico aparto la vista del libro y al ver a sus compañeros de cubículo quedo sorprendido

- ¿Qué... que es lo que hacen ustedes aquí?

- Esa pregunta te la haría yo a ti – dijo Shaoran

- Calma, no es momento para pelear – dijo Sakura tratando de calmar la tensión

Una vez de que Sakura y compañía le explicaran a Eriol la razón por la que estaban allí

- Así que ustedes recibieron una invitación de Hogwarts, esto si que es extraño – dijo Eriol con tono de preocupación

- Ese tono no me gusta – dijo Shaoran

- Buena razón para que no te guste – dijo Spinel – solo los ex-estudiantes de Hogwarts fueron invitados

- ¿Tu estudiaste en Hogwarts? – pregunto Tomoyo

- En el pasado, cuando era Li Clow – contesto Eriol

- ¿Y como llegaron hasta aquí? – pregunto Spinel

- Un guía llamado Link nos acompaña – dijo Shaoran

- Lo que no entiendo, es ¿por que trajeron a Tomoyo?, si ella es un muggle – dijo Rubí Moon

- En la carta decía que ella podía...

- Podrían permitirme la carta – Eriol interrumpió a Sakura

- Si... – dijo Sakura mientras la sacaba de entre sus ropas

Eriol tomo la carta y mientras la revisaba Link entra al cubículo

- ¡Chicos ya vamos a llegar, dense prisa!

- Pero... – dijo Sakura

- Si no somos los primeros en salir, se pueden perder - insistió

- Bueno, nos vemos luego Eriol

- Espe... – las palabras de Eriol no se escucharon debido al silbato del tren

Sakura y compañía salieron, Eriol se paro lo mas rápido que pudo pero al salir del cubículo ya los había perdido de vista, debido a que todos habían salido del los demás cubículos

- ¡Rayos los he perdido! – dijo Eriol al entrar nuevamente

- ¿Qué sucede Eriol? – dijo Spinel

- ¡Esta carta es falsa!

- ¿Cómo dices? – dijo Rubí Moon

- Compáralas

Eriol saco de entre las hojas del libro y se la entrego a Rubí Moon; el sobre, y la carta eran idénticas salvo por la letra diferente donde el contenido fue modificado...

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,

Jefe supremo, Confederación

Internacional de Magos).

Estimado Eriol (alias: Li Clow):

Le hemos enviado esta lechuza para decirle que, nos complace invitarlo a la reunión anual de magos, celebrada durante 5 días en las instalaciones del colegio

Los gastos de transportación serán pagados por la directiva de Hogwarts (los boletos dobles se encuentran en el sobre adjunto). El traslador hacia Londres parte el sábado a las 6:30am. El tren hacia Hogwarts sale de la estación de Kings Cross el mismo sábado a las 10:00am.

Esperamos contar con su presencia.  
>Muy cordialmente,<p>

Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

P.d. Favor de traer su túnica de gala para la reunión.

Al terminar de leerla...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Rubí Moon

- Tenemos que avisarle a Dumbledore – contesto Eriol con tono de preocupación

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.- El primer asalto

La multitud se arremolina en la antigua estación de Hogsmeade, difícilmente Sakura y compañía logran salir sin perderse

- ¡Woao! que cantidad de gente – dijo Sakura

- ¿Y todos son hechiceros? – pregunto Tomoyo

- Si, Todos; al parecer tu eres la única muggle que ha pisado Hogsmeade – dijo Link

- Eso explica la preocupación de Clow... pero donde rayos escuche su nombre – pensó Kero

- ¿Y bien hacia donde vamos? – pregunto Shaoran

- A la hacienda pero llegaremos muy tarde si vamos caminando, ¿que tal si Yvai nos lleva?

- Pero no dijiste que lo dejaste con su amo

- A ultima hora me lo prestaron

Link saca de entre sus ropas lo que parece ser una lagartija azul con alas, tan pequeña que cabía en la palma de su mano

- ¡¿Esa cosa es Yvai?! – dijo Kero

El dragón miniatura lo miro ofendido

- No es buena idea ofender a un dragón – dijo Link sonriendo

- ¿...?

Link lanza al aire a Yvai, el pequeño dragón vuela tomando altura y tras unas palabras dichas por Link en un idioma desconocido por los demás, Yvai aumenta a su tamaño original

- ¡Retiro lo dicho! – dijo Kero con cierto nerviosismo

- ¿Qué idioma fue ese? – pregunto Tomoyo

- El idioma de los Sheikah, una raza mística del lugar de donde vengo – dijo Link

- ¿Y de donde vienes?

- ... De Hyrule

- ¿Hyrule? – dijeron todos sorprendidos

- ¿Y donde queda?

- Es una larga historia, pero luego les cuento

Después de eso se repite la misma escena del parque pingüino y todos emprenden el vuelo el cual fue mas lento, por lo que pudieron apreciar el paisaje, rato después descendieron en lo que parecía ser la hacienda

- Bienvenidos a la Hacienda del Dragón Azul – dijo la dama que se acerco a recibirlos – en que los puedo atender

Era una mujer de edad adulta, su cabello es largo y blanco, sus ojos azul cielo, vestía una túnica larga de color azul con adornos verdes

- Reservación 5865 – se apresuro a decir Link

- Ha si... síganme les mostrare sus habitaciones – dijo la dama señalando el camino

Cuando se disponían a tomar sus maletas, mientras que Yvai regresaba a su tamaño miniatura y se colocaba en el hombro de Link

- Allí pueden dejarlas, los elfos domésticos se encargaran de llevarlas a sus respectivas habitaciones

Todos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a la mujer, Mientras tanto en el colegio Hogwarts... Un anciano, alto y delgado con su cabello y barbas tan lagas que le llegaban a la cintura vestido con un traje y capa de color púrpura; se encontraba analizando la carta falsa mientras frente a él se encontraba Eriol y Spinel mientras...

- ¡Que lindo! – dijo Rubí Moon quien se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación

El anciano se acomodo las gafas de media luna mientras volteaba a ver a la chica

- Rubí Moon compórtate, vas a hacer quedar mal al amo Eriol – dijo Spinel acercándose a ella

- Lo siento Dumbledore, es muy impulsiva – dijo Eriol tratando de disculparse

- Pero que dices Eriol, acaso no es lindo – dijo Moon con reproche

Rubí Moon señalo hacia un ave fénix que se encontraba parada en su perchero

- Su nombre es Fawkes – dijo Dumbledore dijo sonriendo

- ¡Fawkes que lindo nombre!

A todos inclusive a Fawkes les salió una gota de sudor en la frente

- Moon no tiene remedio – dijo Spinel

- ¿Alguna pista? – pregunto Eriol refiriéndose a la carta

- Solo una, tengo que decirle a la profesora McGonagall;... – dijo en tono serio mientras que lo siguiente lo dice en tono alegre - ...que ya apareció la papelería robada del almacén

Eriol y Moon caen al suelo mientras Spinel y Fawkes salen disparados, de regreso a la hacienda; la dama del traje azul servia la comida a los huéspedes

- Gracias por la comida – dijo Sakura quien estaba sentada junto a Shaoran

La mujer solo le sonrió,... mientras comían

- ¿Qué les parece si damos un paseo por le pueblo, antes de la reunión? – sugirió Link

- ¡Si! – grito Sakura, causando que Shaoran cayera de la silla por el susto

- ¿Puedo llevar mi cámara? – dijo Tomoyo

- Dudo que funcione – dijo Shaoran mientras se levantaba del suelo

- El tiene razón – dijo Link

- ¿Por qué lo dicen? – dijo Sakura

- Todo el pueblo, esta bajo un conjuro de protección; un muggle normal solo vería un montón de hierba justo en el lugar donde estamos

- Pero si hacemos una prueba – dijo Tomoyo – estoy ansiosa por sacar mi cámara

De repente

- ¡Fuego! – se escucho un grito

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la dama a un chico que llegaba apresurado

- El caza dragones, ¿Dónde esta el caza dragones? – dijo desesperado

- Yo soy – dijo un joven que bajaba las escaleras – Soy Charlie Wesley

- U... un dragón esta atacando las granjas y se dirige hacia acá

Todos se levantan de la mesa y salen corriendo... a lo lejos se puede ver como el fuego consume todo mientras que una sombra se dirige hacia ellos

- ¡Es un Ridgeback Noruego! – grito Charlie, justo en el momento en que le dragón paso encima de ellos – ustedes ocúpense del incendio yo me encargo del Ridgeback

El chico asintió y corrió con dirección al incendio mientras Charlie corrió tras el Dragón

- ¿Creen que debamos ayudar? – dijo Shaoran

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Sakura

Sakura y Tomoyo subieron a su habitación, un rato después Sakura baja con varias cartas en su mano mientras que Tomoyo, tenia su cámara lista

- Lo mejor es encargarnos del incendio – dijo Link

- Pero... – dijo Sakura

- El dragón es demasiado peligroso, Charlie es un experto

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia las granjas incendiadas, al llegar Tomoyo enciende su cámara y comienza a filmar mientras Sakura saca su llave, la cual se convierte en el bastón mágico mientras saca una de las cartas Sakura

- ¡Lluvia!

Justo en el momento en que el bastón golpea la carta de ella surge un pequeño duende el cual comienza a volar sobre el fuego, repentinamente comienza a llover

- ¡Bien hecho Sakura! – dijo Tomoyo quien filmaba la escena

De repente

- ¡Auxilio!

Era el chico que les advirtió del dragón, había quedado atrapado entre las llamas

- Tenemos que ayudarlo – dijo Kero

- Sakura, la lluvia tardara en apagar las llamas – dijo Shaoran

- Tienes razón, ¡Agua!

- ¿Pero...? - dijo Tomoyo, al tomar la escena dondee se encontraba el chico en apuros

Un ángel marino aparece y vuela cruzando el fuego, extinguiéndolo al instante de tocarlo, mientras la carta actuaba sobre el fuego

- "Esencias de la vida... tu aquella que formas la base primordial...ven... regresa... a donde perteneces..." – susurra en el viento una misteriosa voz

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – dijo Shaoran

En ese mismo instante Sakura tuvo una extraña sensación,... la sensación de haber perdido parte de si misma

- ¿Qué cosa Shaoran? – pregunto Tomoyo

- Esa voz – contesto – no la has oído... ¿Sakura? – dijo al verla muy pensativa

- ¿Sakura te pasa algo? – dijo Kero

- No... nada – dijo para no preocupar a Shaoran

Todos regresaron a la hacienda

- Quiero darles las gracias por ayudarme – dijo el joven

- No fue nada – dijo Sakura sonriendo

- Disculpa... te sientes bien – dijo algo preocupado

Repentinamente Sakura cae desmayada

- ¡Sakura! – gritan todos

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.- Negocios?

Al anochecer Sakura despierta en su habitación

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dijo al abrir los ojos

- Tal parece que te debilitaste mucho – dijo Link quien cambiaba la comparsa húmeda – inclusive te dio fiebre

- ¿Donde están todos?

- Están afuera, muy preocupados... en especial Shaoran

- Yo... – ella intenta levantarse

- No te levantes yo voy por ellos

- Gracias Link

Repentinamente Link comienza a reírse a carcajadas

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Sakura lo mira extrañada

- No por fa... ja ja ja ja

- ¿...?

Rato después Sakura se da cuenta de que algo se mueve debajo de la camisa de Link, en ese mismo instante entran Shaoran y Kero

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Kero

- ¿Sakura estas bien?- dijo Shaoran

- Esta bien, esta bien ja ja ja detente Yvai ja ja ja – dijo Link sin dejar de reír

Link saca de entre sus ropas a Yvai el cual salta hacia Sakura y comienza a darle lengüetazos en el rostro

- ¡Por Farore! ya no podía ni respirar de la risa - dijo Link recuperando el aliento

- ¡Oye lagartija Aquariana aléjate de ella! – dijo Kero muy molesto

Como respuesta Yvai lanza una esfera de fuego hacia Kero dejándolo totalmente chamuscado

- No te enojes Kero, el también estaba preocupado por Sakura – dijo Tomoyo al entrar

- ¿Aquariana? – dijo Link

- Aquas un planeta de StarFox 64, creo que le debo esconder el N64 por un tiempo – dijo Sakura con una gota de sudor en la nuca

- ¿...? – Link queda completamente confundido

Lejos... pero muy lejos de allí... En el Great Fox... ^_^u ya se, ya se me salí mucho de la historia... Todo parece estar tranquilo, Fox y Peppy juegan cartas mientras Pichu duerme sobre una silla, cuando de repente

- ¡Pervertidos!

El eco del grito de una chica resuena en todo el lugar

- ¿Pi? (que) – despierta el pokémon

- Como era de imaginarse – dijo Fox

- ¿Pi Pichu? (que cosa)

- Otra vez – suspira dejando una carta sobre la mesa – se metieron en problemas

- ¡Fue una accidente! – se escuchan dos voces a lo lejos

- Pues la verdad... – dijo Peppy tomando la carta

- ¡¿Accidente?! ¡pues ahora verán su accidente! – nuevamente grita la joven

- Hacia falta un poco de emoción en este lugar

- Pi pi Pichu (si tu lo dices)

¡Kaboom! Falco y Slippy pasan corriendo enfrente de Fox, Peppy, y Pichu con una esfera de energía detrás de ellos

- Solo espero que Zelda no se eche para atrás cuando le mande la cuenta – dijo Fox

- ¿Pi pichu pi pichu? (cuanto valdrán las rupias)

- Buena pregunta

- ¿Que dijo? – dijo Peppy

- ¿Sabes a como esta el valor monetario de las rupias hylianas?

- Ni idea – dijo Peppy

¡Crassss! a lo lejos solo se escucha como la esfera de energía da en Falco y Slippy

Flash back... en Hyrule el Great Fox sobrevuela los campos mientras dos Arwings se dirigen al castillo, ya alli...

- Bueno amigos los llame por que tengo un trabajo para ustedes – dijo Zelda

- Una pregunta

- Si Falco

- ¿Por qué nosotros?

- Este... – contesto nerviosa

- Yo contestare – dijo Impa – aunque no se por donde empezar

- Por que no lo hacen Zelda y ese otro Smash nuevo como se llama – dijo Falco

- ¿Ganondorf?

- Si, ese

- No ayuda por que le conviene la situación y la princesa tiene muchos trabajos pendientes

- Gracias por delatarme Impa – dijo Zelda molesta – yo quería ir

- ¡No va hasta que termine sus deberes! – la regaña Impa para sorpresa de todos los presentes

- Ok – dijo resignada

- Que tal por Mario y compañía, ¿qué no habitan en el reino vecino? – dijo Fox

- Problemas con Browser – dijo Impa

- ¿Pikachu y compañía?

- Pikachu, esta en el torneo; Jigglypuff, la condición era dejarlo cantar, Mewtwo , ni lo encontramos... solo respondió Pichu ¿pero...?

- Pi pichu Pichu (que intentas decir) - dijo molesto

- Tranquilo ratita – dijo Falco

- ¡Pichu!

Después de una buena descarga

- ¿Alguien quería halcón electrocutado para el almuerzo? – dijo antes de caer noqueado

- ¿Ness? – siguió diciendo Fox

- Extraterrestres – contesto Impa

- ¿Kirby?

- Castigado por Ribbon

- ¿Donky?

- En el hospital

- ¿por?

- Dejo plantada a Candy por lo que se imaginaran – dijo Zelda

- Dr. Mario – dijo Fox

- ... atendiendo a Donky

- Los Ice Crimber's

- Perdidos en las montañas

- ¿Marth y Roy?

- Lios Políticos

- ¿Falcon?

- Yo estoy aquí – dijo Falco al despertar

- Tu no tonto – dijo una mujer - el Capitan Falcon

- Ah... gracias por aclarar Samus

- El capitán esta compitiendo en Mute City – dijo Impa

- Y el joven Link – continuo Samus

- Pi pi chu pi pikchu (Es el de la bronca) – dijo pikchu

- Yo hablo del niño, no del adulto si es que se le puede llamar así

- Hay si... tu muy joven – murmuro Zelda

- ¿Dijiste algo Zelda? – dijo molesta

- Este... no nada

- Bueno llamar a el otro Link seria duplicar el problema en que se ha metido Link así que mejor dejémoslo – dijo Fox

- Pero... - dijo Falco

- Si Falco

- En que problemas se ha metido Link

- En... – Fox se queda callado – cierto que le paso

Todos se van de espalda excepto Fox... Fin del Flash back

Continuara...


End file.
